


I Need You, Don't Go

by EdinaSaunders



Category: UnREAL (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 11:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8204978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdinaSaunders/pseuds/EdinaSaunders
Summary: When Rachel has an accident on the set of Everlasting, Quinn will do anything she can to protect her precious Rachel.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my collection of Quinnel one shots that I have up on Wattpad. Here's the link for the rest of them.
> 
> http://my.w.tt/UiNb/5z9QhyWKbx

"Let me in to see her," Quinn pressed, getting more pissed by the second.

"We don't have the authority to do that, Miss King. Family only."

"I'm more like family than anyone blood related to her."

"I'm sorry. There's nothing we can do. Rules are rules."

Rules. Something that never applied to Quinn. They certainly wouldn't stop her now. "Let me in to see Rachel Goldberg now, or I'll have your ass fired." Quinn grabbed the nurse by her shirt and got right in her face.

"You have no power around here, so as much as I'd love to take your threat seriously, it has no value."

As Quinn was fighting with the nurse she spotted Rachel's mother sneak past them. She promptly let go of the nurse and took off after her as she opened the doors to the wing where Rachel was.

"You can't go in there," the nurse yelled after her, but Quinn's heels kept clicking away against the tile and Quinn's only response was to flash a finger in the direction of the nurse.

Quinn passed Rachel's mother on the way to the room. She knew what she was there for and she couldn't let it happen. After the accident on the Everlasting set, Rachel had lapsed into a coma. Her mother had come to take her off life support. Her mother might be okay with losing her screw up of a daughter, but Quinn was not going to lose her best friend; her only friend, who was also the girl she loved. She just wouldn't stand for it.

Quinn stood protectively by Rachel's hospital bed. She touched her hand. It was cold, not dead cold, but cold. She really was fading. But, she knew Rachel. Rachel was strong as hell when she wanted to, when she needed to. Didn't she know how much Quinn needed her to?

"Quinn." Rachel's mother had caught up. "You're not in control of this situation. You have no say in this. I'm doing what I think is best for my daughter."

"Best for Rachel, or convenient for you?"

"Quinn. I went back to give permission for you to be in here. I can have you removed just as easily."

"I'm not letting her die." Quinn spoke with gritted teeth. Partially because of anger and partially because she was afraid of crying. This was no time to show weakness. She needed to fight for Rachel because Rachel couldn't do it herself. No matter how shitty Rachel said her life was at times she wouldn't want to die like this. Quinn intended to make sure that she represented the real Rachel. The one that wanted to fight.

"I will give you ten minutes with her. Then I'm having the doctor come in and pull the plug."

Quinn watched as she left and shut the door behind her. Ten minutes or ten years; it didn't matter. Quinn was still going to be here when she came back and she'd be ready to fight for all she was worth. But now, her attention was devoted to the fragile version of Rachel before her, laid out on the hospital bed.

"Come on, Rach, Goldy. Wake up for me. Don't let them do this to you. Don't let your mother win. I know how much you'd hate that." Quinn laughed when she pictured how Rachel would have reacted if she wasn't in the coma. Then a tear fell. Quinn wiped it away like she was about to be spotted, but no one was around.

After some minutes had gone by Quinn thought that maybe Rachel's hand had warmed up a little. Then she thought that it was probably just the heat from her own hand being transferred to Rachel's. No sense being overly hopeful.

Eight minutes had passed. Quinn started to put in more effort, hoping something would get through to her. Everything she tried didn't seem to bring about a response. Time was quickly running out. She probably had one more shot before Rachel's mother came back with the doctor to take her Rachel away from her.

"Rachel, baby, I want you to fight. I need you right now. I don't care if you never need me, just wake up, damn it!" This was when the door swung open.  
Quinn once again took up her protective position along side of the hospital bed. "I won't let you kill her."

"This is what I meant doctor, she won't back down easy. You'll need security."

"I see. I think this can be handled without the use of force."

Rachel's mother huffed. "You don't know what you're getting yourself into." The doctor ignored the comment and began his, 'it's what's best for the patient' speech. Quinn didn't budge. Didn't bat an eye. "I'm telling you, security is the only way you'll get her out of here."

The doctor realized she was right and paged security to remove Quinn so he could get on with his day. "I won't move," Quinn stated. "You'll have to have me dragged out, and I won't go peacefully. Just give up. Give her more time."

"It's not your decision, Miss King. Her mother had made a choice based on-"

"Don't give me that best interest bullshit. Rachel wouldn't want this." The security guards appeared at the door. Quinn shook her head. She could see that she wouldn't be able to fight them. They could take her out of there with no problem, and they'd be taking Rachel's life right with her. But she couldn't give in now. Quinn King did not give in.

"I'm not going anywhere."

The security guards came over to Quinn at a gesture from the doctor. Quinn braced herself by clutching onto the side of the bed. She might not stand a chance, but she could try like hell to stay put.

She was right. They were strong and removed her hands from their places and began hauling her out. She kicked and screamed. One covered her mouth to silence her. That's when a groan was heard from the hospital bed.

Quinn tried to call out to Rachel, but was muffled by the hand over her mouth, solved with one swift bite to the hand. When he pulled his hand off of her she found a sweet spot to slip out of their grasp and she ran back to Rachel's bedside.

"Rach?"

"Q-Quinn?"

"I'm right here. Do you want to say something? Take your time."

"I-" A long pause followed as Rachel tried to regain her capability for speech. "I do need you." Her voice was ragged, but Quinn understood her perfectly. She had heard what she said to her earlier. Quinn leaned in and kissed Rachel's temple. Everyone else was watching the scene in stunned silence.

After a whispered sentence to Rachel, Quinn turned back to the audience she had acquired. "You were going to kill her. Get out."

Though she sounded calm, she was anything but. Luckily they had enough sense to listen to her this time. They went and Quinn held Rachel's hand again. Rachel looked at her and her eyes blinked like they were weighted down. "Close your eyes. I'm here. I won't let anything bad happen. I promise." Rachel closed her eyes with no effort at all. Quinn kissed each eyelid and waited there with her while she rested. She was glad she was there. If she hadn't been, she would have lost Rachel. And they needed each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I also run a tumblr blog where you can make requests. The link is...
> 
> http://requests-imagines.tumblr.com
> 
> P.s. I also take requests on here.


End file.
